Naruto Shippuden: Forgotten Memories
by NarutoStories298
Summary: After Pain's attack on the village, Team 7 fends off a group of shinobi that were attempting to take advantage of the weakened defenses. An accident occurs in which Sakura loses her memory. Can Team 7 help her regain it in time to fight a new threat?
1. Battle in the Woods

**Chapter 1**

Naruto stood opposite of his opponents. There were several ninja on the other side, and only a small team on his. Just as the village had thought…enemy lands had come to take advantage of the hidden leaf's weakened defenses and destroy Konoha entirely. Naruto and his team were the only thing in their way.

"Step aside! And maybe we'll let you live!" one shinobi said.

"Not on your life!" Naruto replied.

"Guess you leave us no choice! Let's kill em boys!" shouted the leader!

A small battalion of nearly twenty shinobi charged at Team 7's five members. Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto all split into sections and started fending off the attackers. It was obvious these guys were no pushovers. They were at least chunin rank or higher. Kakashi was easily able to take out five of them in a few blows, Yamato had trapped a few with his wood style, Sai had his super beast scrolls take out several enemies, and Sakura was taking her side out one by one with one hit. Naruto approached the shinobi who seemed like the head of the whole operation.

"Ha! This won't even be a warm up." taunted the leader.

"Don't underestimate me…it may be the last mistake you'll ever make!" Naruto grinned. He formed a hand sign and shouted, "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Suddenly several hundred shadow clones were surrounding the area.

"So what! A few hundred shadow clones isn't enough to stop me!" the leader cried.

"Let's just see about that!" Naruto bellowed, "Rasengan!" Pair by pair the shadow clones formed a ball of chakra in their hands and charged at the enemy leader. And pair by pair the leader took them out just as easily.

"You make this too easy!" he shouted throwing a kunai towards the real Naruto. A clone jumped in the way to take the hit and Naruto laughed.

"I warned you…those clones were just to distract you so that I could charge up Nature Energy" Naruto claimed. He quickly charged at the shinobi who wasn't able to dodge Naruto's punch.

"Gah…what the hell…happened?" asked the shinobi.

The others had finished their fights and came over to watch Naruto finish his.

"So…Naruto has decided to enter sage mode…this should be interesting." Kakashi explained.

"S-sage mode!" exclaimed the leader. He looked back at Naruto who delivered a kick right to the face of the shinobi. He landed on a branch a few hectometers away.

"I'll give you one more chance…go back to your village…and I won't have to take you out!" Naruto warned.

"How about…NEVER!" he cried. He chucked a kunai in Naruto's direction, but missed due to Naruto dodging and jumping at the leader. The kunai hit a branch and exploded. Debris started to fall and Team 7 narrowly avoided it.

"Big mistake! Wind style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto commanded. He threw a huge shuriken shaped ball of energy towards the leader which hit and knocked the shinobi to the ground, killing him in an instant.

"Well, that should do it." Sakura said. But she spoke too soon. As the leader fell he smiled and pulled a hidden string. The entire forest started to explode with Team 7 still inside.

"Everyone! Hurry! Let's get out of here!" Kakashi demanded. A tree close to Sakura exploded and threw her off knocking her unconscious and falling to the floor.

"SAKURA!" Naruto cried. He jumped down after her and caught her…then he felt his power weaken as sage mode vanished. "NO! Dammit! Not now!" he shouted as he fell. The ground was getting closer and Naruto quickly moved Sakura out of the way of immediate injury and took the full blow of the ground himself.

"NARUTO!" screamed the members of Team 7 as they jumped down to assist their comrades. Naruto felt the light slowly leave his eyes and then it was black. Suddenly everything was gone.


	2. Naruto's Guilt

**Chapter 2**

Voices suddenly surrounded the area. Naruto could hear the rush of medical ninja rushing to work on the injured. He was among those being treated. The hospital was still in ruins, so instead they were taken to a medical camp just outside the borders of the village. Naruto opened his eye to try to see what was going on. He looked around for Sakura, to see if she was all right, but then a sharp pain ran down his back. When he screamed, a few doctors were amazed, and Kakashi and Yamato ran over to him.

"Naruto! Stay down!" Kakashi warned.

"Sensei…what's going on?" Naruto asked, "Where's Sakura!"

"Relax! They're treating her as we speak." Kakashi replied.

"Treating her! But I-" started Naruto.

"She hit her head when the explosion threw her off. She was knocked out and her skull may have been fractured." Yamato explained. Naruto's eyes widened. He lowered his head thinking it was all his fault…if only he had seen that trap before…

"Way to put it soflty Yamato…" Kakashi muttered. Shizune entered Naruto's tent shortly after to do a check up on him. The results were almost as if he had never been injured.

"He sure recovers fast." Shizune mentioned, "Guess the fox does sometimes prove useful."

"Maybe…anyways…how's Sakura doing?" Kakashi asked. Shizune sighed. Naruto felt his gut sink. Hopefully it was just a sigh of relief, and Sakura was going to be okay.

"We did what we could. She's still out at the moment…but…" Shizune commented.

"But?" Naruto and Kakashi asked.

"But she may have lost some of her short term memory…even long term. We won't know for sure until she wakes up." Shizune responded. For a moment, there was complete silence. Nobody really knew what to say. "Well Naruto, if you're feeling better I guess you could-"

"Can I see Sakura?" Naruto requested. Shizune hesitated, then she gave a slight nod. Naruto carefully rose to his feet to try to walk. But as soon as he did, he fell. Kakashi grabbed him and carried him to Sakura's tent, where she was laying down…as if the life had been sucked out of her.

"We're going to do whatever it takes to get her back okay Naruto?" Shizune reassured.

"Yeah…hey, can you give me some time? I just wanna…" Naruto began.

"Say no more. Come, Yamato, Shizune, I'm sure there are others that need our help." Kakashi remarked. They left the tent, leaving Naruto alone with Sakura. Naruto sat there in that same spot by her bed for hours. He was waiting for her to wake up, or show him some kind of sign that she was gonna be all right. But nothing happened. She was still sleeping in the same position.

"S-sakura…I'm sorry I let this happen to you!" Naruto cried. Tears started to roll down his eyes, but he brushed them away quickly. He kept looking to Sakura for some kind of response. Something she would say like, "You should be!" or even hitting him upside the head. But nothing. Just like Lady Tsunade…Sakura was in a coma.

Naruto heard the tent door open and someone step inside. He turned his head to see who it was, but he had been in the dark for so long that he couldn't quite make out a face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…am I?" asked Sai.

"Oh…Sai it's you…" Naruto remarked, "No you weren't…just…me trying to get Sakura to wake up."

"Well, the book says that you can't wake a person in a coma. You must wait until-"

"Yes Sai! I know that already…it's just…this is all my fault!" Naruto cut off. Sai stared blankly at Naruto, then at Sakura.

"Oh I see…you're feeling sorry for yourself and trying to make up for it by waking Sakura up…is that it?" Sai questioned. This didn't help Natuto's mood at all.

"Sai…no offense, but you really need to shut the hell up." Naruto retorted.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked an innocent Sai. Naruto shook his head.

"I just wanna be alone Sai." Naruto hinted. Sai seemed to get the hint, and left Naruto alone in the tent. Naruto went back to sulking, but he knew Sai was right…he was just feeling sorry for himself.

_Two days later…_

Nobody had seen Naruto around anywhere else except Sakura's tent. He knew he had an obligation to help restore the village, but when he was done with his work, he was right back to that tent. Others questioned it more than some.

"I know he feels guilty and all, but don't you think he could be helping out a bit more than he does?" asked Tenten as she was cutting some wood.

"You can't really blame him. If that's what he feels is right to do then I say let him." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto was still sitting in the same spot, but he was asleep, exhausted from all the work he had rushed to accomplish that day. He felt so helpless that it hurt…or maybe that was from the heavy lifting and use of shadow clones.

"W-where am I?" someone said. Naruto shot his head up. Sakura's eyes were open, and she was trying to sit up.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, "Hang on! I'll get some help!" Naruto ran out of the tent and shouted, "She's awake! Shizune! Anybody! Come quick!"

Within moments, there was a crowd around Sakura's tent, Shizune was examining Sakura and Naruto was as close as Shizune would let him be. A few minutes passed and Shizune finished her examination.

"So is she gonna be all right now!" Naruto asked.

"Well, she checks out okay…but I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. Lady Tsunade was better at this than I am…" replied Shizune.

"Sakura! How're you feeling?" Naruto asked her. Sakura turned her head to him.

"Me? I…guess I'm feeling fine…I don't remember what happened exactly…" Sakura commented.

"As I thought…she had some short term memory loss." Shizune examined.

"Well at least she'll be back to her old self in no time!" cheered Naruto.

"Just one question!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" Naruto said.

"…who are you?"


	3. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 3**

"…who're you" Sakura asked. The words just kept ringing in Naruto's mind for minutes to come. Had she really lost that much of her memory? Just how much does she remember!

"Sakura, it's me! Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto Uzumaki..?" Sakura started, "Oh yeah! Naruto! We're on the same team now right? As if I care. Where's Sasuke!"

There was absolute silence in the room. It was clear that Sakura only had her memory up to the start of Team 7. Anything beyond that, was forgotten. Forever maybe.

"Uhh, Sakura?" Shizune came in.

"Oh uhh…you I don't know…who are you?" Sakura asked.

"This is Shizune…she's the assistant to the Fifth Hokage." Kakashi replied.

"Oh hey Kakashi-sensei! But, wait…what do you mean "fifth" Hokage?" Sakura responded.

"The truth is, you were in an accident Sakura. You only remember up to a certain point in your life, but it's actually been several years." Shizune explained.

"Wh-what! How much have I missed! Where am I? and…" Suddenly Sakura passed out. Shizune checked her pulse and confirmed that she had just fainted. Most likely due to shock at such big news…

"So, how long do you think it'll take to get her memory back?" Naruto asked.

"I really hate to say this but…most likely, never." Shizune answered.

_The next day_

Naruto was working with Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru on the Hospital for the destroyed Hidden Leaf village. Even with thousands of Shadow clones to help out, the job wasn't getting done fast enough. Not to mention the huge stress it was putting on Naruto. But he was determined to get this finished, so that the sick and injured could rest the way they were meant too.

"Naruto don't you think you should take a break? You've been working nonstop for five hours now…" Shikamaru called out.

"I don't have time to rest…there are others that need my help…and I gotta give it to em!" Naruto responded. Then he continued to build the structure of the Hospital.

"I tell ya, that guy has an unlimited amount of energy…even more than you Lee!" Kiba laughed.

"What! That is not true! I can build twice as fast, and twice as long as Naruto could!" Lee bragged.

"Oh really? Well then why don't you?" Kiba challenged.

"Fine! I shall!" Lee accepted. He immediately started to build pieces to the hospital. And although he tried…he couldn't do as he said he could. Though it looked as if he came close before tiring out and falling asleep on the floor.

"Ugh…I've reached my limit…" Naruto breathed. He wanted to keep going, but there was no way he could. Not with all the work he and his shadow clones had accomplished.

"It's alright. Go and see Sakura, we'll take it from here till the night shift takes over" Shikamaru offered.

"You sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…get outta here" he replied. Naruto ran off towards Sakura's tent, and when he arrived, Sakura was awake, talking with Kakashi.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Here to see Sakura?" Kakashi wondered.

"Yeah, you doin all right?" Naruto responded.

"I'm fine no thanks to you!" Sakura demanded. Naruto's gut sunk. Either she knew he failed at saving her, or she was the old Sakura and blamed everything on him. Most likely the latter.

"What did I do to you?" Naruto asked trying to bring out an answer.

"Well obviously Sasuke saved me. If he hadn't, I'd be dead right now." Sakura exclaimed. And just as Naruto thought, she was blaming random crap on him again.

"Sakura, I told you earlier…Sasuke isn't a part of this village anymore. He betrayed us for Orochimaru a few years back." Kakashi explained.

"I don't believe that! Sasuke would never betray us…" Sakura defended.

"But Sakura he's telling the truth!" Naruto cut in, "Remember the promise I made to bring him back!"

But Sakura remained unchanged. Nothing either of them said could change her mind. The only reason she believed them about time passing was because of how much everyone had grown…so until she saw Sasuke, there would be no changing her.

"Well, I need to be going! Naruto, Sakura, have fun!" Kakashi said as he left.

"…Naruto?" Sakura began.

"Hm? What do ya need?" Naruto replied.

"There's, something different about you. You don't seem like the twelve year old knucklehead I know…what happened?"

"Hehe, that one's easy. I grew up is all." Naruto commented. Sakura gave him a blank look, so he continued, "Well, I met the Pervy Sage a while back, and he taught me some cool new jutsus on a two year journey! But when I came back to the village, I was forced to instantly grow up because of the Akatsuki. They're after the Jinchuuriki, the host of a tailed beast. I'm the host to the nine tailed fox-"

"Are you making this up!" Sakura demanded.

"No, what reason would I have to lie to you?" Naruto said. Sakura must have agreed cause she sat quietly and listened to the rest of Naruto's story about how they got to where they are now.

"Wait! The hidden leaf was destroyed!" Sakura exclaimed upon hearing about the Almighty Push of Pain.

"Yeah, we're rebuilding it now. I'm working a lot too…but I can only do so much a day." Naruto muttered.

"And you expect me to believe you acquired all that power, and took down the leader of the Akatsuki? You!" Sakura laughed.

"Well, it's all true. Don't believe me?" Naruto started, "Well then.." Naruto charged up some of his Nature Energy and transformed into his Sage mode. Sakura was stunned…she had honestly believed Naruto was exaggerating the truth, but this time she could tell it was all true.

"That's…that's" Sakura tried.

"Not all. Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto commanded. The little ball of chakra appeared in Naruto's hand and began rapidly spinning. "So how's that!"

"Wow Naruto...you've grown so much since the Naruto I remember…if only you were like this then…" Sakura blurted out.

Suddenly someone came bursting through the door.

"Naruto! We need you! Someone else is attempting to attack our village! Our sensory ninja have picked up a small team approaching from the South…you've got to put a stop to them!" A ninja said.

"Right! I'll get on it right away. Get Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato as well!" Naruto demaded.

"Yes! Right away!" the Ninja replied. He was suddenly gone.

"Wait, Naruto I wanna help." Sakura begged.

"Not now Sakura…it's better if you just stay in here for now." Naruto suggested.

"But-"

"But nothing. Stay here wile I finish off those intruders!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll be back in no time!"


	4. The Growth of Naruto

**Chapter 4**

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato found themselves once again in the Hidden Leaf Forest. The ninja they were tracking were making it very hard to tell what it is they were aiming for. Obviously they wanted to get to the village, but what village were they from? And why did they want the Leaf?

"Naruto! I'm sensing something up ahead!" Kakashi pointed out.

"All right. Allow me!" Sai commented. He drew his weird jutsu that Naruto would never understand fully, and sent it to see what was ahead.

"I don't see why we don't just ambush them already…it's just a small group." complained Naruto.

"Yes, but aren't you underestimating them a bit Naruto?" Yamato pointed out.

"Ha…no way. I can take these guys alone!" Naruto laughed.

"Then prove it!" said a voice from behind. All four shinobi turned around, but too late. There were five opposing shinobi. One stayed back while the others all attacked Team Kakashi.

"Damn it…they must've used Shadow clones to distract our attention away!" Kakashi explained.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna tear these guys to shreds!" Naruto laughed.

"Let's just see you try then!" one ninja cried.

"You asked for it pal!" Naruto growled. A shadow clone appeared next to him and started forming a Rasengan. "Now try some of this! Rasengan!"

"Too slow" said the ninja. He swiftly dodged Naruto's attack and kicked him in the back.

"Darn it! I won't miss this time!" Naruto grumbled.

"Your puny attacks won't work on me!" laughed the ninja.

"Hehe…let's see about that. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed. Hundreds of Shadow clones came from nowhere….and all charged up a Rasengan in pairs of 2. "Let's see you dodge this! Rasengan!"

"Ha…amateur move!...guh!" the ninja cried. He couldn't move…and about fifty Rasengan were headed his way. "W-what the!"

"Naruto isn't the only one who can use shadow clones." Kakashi muttered. He held on to the ninja as all the Rasengan smashed into him…killing the ninja instantly.

"Nice thinking Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complimented.

"Right…now I believe it's my turn…SHARINGAN!" Kakashi cried out. The other ninja started to back off…except their leader.

"Ugh…useless. Every last one of ya." the leader said, "Bring it on Copy Ninja." Kakashi and the lead ninja clashed in a battle that lasted for about five minutes. They were matching each other blow for blow. Until…

"CHAAW!" Screamed Sakura. A fist came from nowhere and knocked the leader right in the face and onto the ground.

"Sakura! What're you doing here!" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun…and man does this strength feel good! I wonder when I learned this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Grr….little brat…I'll kill you!" the leader demanded. He charged something in his hand that none of Team Kakashi had seen. "Get ready to die…with my ultimate jutsu! Wind style: Razor Slash!"

"Sakura look out!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to jump towards the ninja. It was no good. He missed by a longshot…that ninja was just moving too fast…

"Two can play at this game! Wind style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto cried.

"No! Naruto it's too risky!" Yamato pleaded.

"I don't have much of a choice!" Naruto yelled. He smashed the Rasenshuriken against the Razor Slash attack from the lead ninja…the attacks seemed to halt for a second, then each shinobi cut through the other.

"Gah! What the…what did you do to me!" screamed the lead shinobi. The Rasenshuriken had taken effect and was killing him slowly. Meanwhile, Naruto fell to his knees, with blood starting to gush from his chest.

"Naruto no!" Sakura cried.

"It's too late…I hit him already…in another hour…he'll be DEAD HAHHAHAHHAHA!" laughed the lead ninja. Then he fell to the floor and died.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called. Naruto was unresponsive. Kakashi picked him up and started heading back towards the Hidden Leaf Village. _Hang in there Naruto…we can make it! _Kakashi thought. But he had his doubts…the wound was really deep. And without the hospital, it was unlikely that they would be able to save him.

"This is all my fault…if I hadn't tried to help-" Sakura started.

"It's not your fault. Nobody could've known what Naruto would do…he's always been that knuckleheaded." Kakashi reassured her. Sakura sort of smiled. But if Naruto didn't make it?

They arrived in the village and immediately rushed Naruto to the medical camp. Shizune went right to work. A crowd started to gather around the tent, which was confusing to Sakura. Didn't people hate Naruto? What did he do to change their minds?

"I'll bet you're curious what's up?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, just a little." Sakura replied.

"Well, I'm sure Naruto already told you about the story of how he defeated Pain…there's a lot to that story that gave people faith in Naruto. For one, he came and killed the Akatsuki leader, saving what was left of the village. But then, the dead were brought back to life…nobody knows how or why…but we assume Naruto had something to do with it. In fact, I'm glad that happened."

"Why sensei?" Sakura urged.

"Because, I was dead for a while there as well." Kakashi finished.

"_WHAT! Kakashi-sensei! Dead? And then Naruto beat the guy that killed him! Just how strong did you get Naruto!" _cried Inner Sakura.

Suddenly, Shizune came out of the tent. She gave a sigh, and then smiled. "Naruto is going to be just fine!" she laughed. "Thanks to the nine-tails inside him..he had already started recovering from the wound…had it been anyone else, they'd be dead right now."

"That's Naruto for you…always pulling off the impossible." Kakashi added.

"Indeed so…and…wait Sakura? Why aren't you in your tent!" scolded Shizune.

"Uhh I was just…uhh…uhh" thought Sakura.

"Mhm…right. Go now!" Shizune ordered. Sakura headed back to her own tent. As she walked, she started to get images in her head of things that could have been her memory. In fact, she was sure it was her memory. She rememebered Naruto coming back to the village after a two year training period, then she remembered going to rescue Gaara…who was the Kazekage. though she wasn't one hundred percent sure who Gaara was. Then as if on cue, she could remember the Chunin exams. Where they first met Team Guy, and the sand shinobi. Naruto had beaten Gaara then…

"Naruto...you really are getting stronger…and one of these days…you'll accomplish your dream of being Hokage…I'm sure of it." Sakura muttered.


	5. The Enemy's Plot

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, miles away from the Hidden Leaf Village, a camp of rogue ninja sat and awaited orders from their leader. Nobody knew why, but he seemed bent on destroying the Hidden Leaf Village…no matter how many men it cost him. Survivors from the last attack had described a group of shinobi that had stopped them, not once, but twice. And always, the same name, Naruto Uzumaki, was heard.

"Do you think maybe he's the Leaf's Jinchuriki?" asked one ninja.

"I heard he even defeated Pain!" replied another.

Everyone was caught in their own side conversations till a man stepped out of the center tent. He was obviously feared and respected by every shinobi there, which must have meant he was the leader of this band of mercenaries.

"Twice, I have sent a team of our ninja to the hidden leaf…and twice, they have been defeated." claimed the man.

Curses and boos were shouted out from the surrounding audience until the leader spoke again.

"So…I want to know…why? Why have we failed in our mission to crush the leaf when it's at it's weakest!" he shouted. "I'll tell you why…the reason why…is a Jinchuriki named Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd was silent…most were unsure how to react.

"But I, the mighty Shinji Kagemaru, have devised a plan to make sure this does not happen again!" Shinji exclaimed.

Cheers from the audience could be heard…but also, a small puzzling sound.

"So I introduce to you…the Akatsuki!" Shinji bellowed out.

Madara, Kisame, and Zetsu all appeared before the crowd, whom stared in confusion. Weren't there more than just three members? Where did Itachi Uchiha go? What happened to Sasori of the red sand? Or the Immortal duo?

"Greetings….I am Madara Uchiha…I come before you today for a purpose. A common goal, to crush the Hidden Leaf Village. As most of you have already noticed…the Akatsuki is short on manpower. Which is why I have come to offer a solution. Join us….and we will destroy the leaf village together…or stay behind…and rot like the trash you are…"

"All in favor of this arrangement!" shouted Shinji.

"I!" shouted an almost unanimous crowd.

"And the opposed?" asked Shinji.

"Nay my lordship! Who's to say the Akatsuki won't use us as pawns for their plot…while we gain nothing but death!" pleaded one ninja.

Suddenly, the ninja was dead. The crowd around him was looking for an answer, until all of them looked to see another shinobi in the trees. He looked similar to Itachi, but was younger.

"Sasuke Uchiha…I was wondering when you'd show up…" Madara laughed.

Sasuke glared at the crowd, whom didn't try to question the authority of the Akatsuki from that point on.

"Now that we're all in agreement, let me explain my plan." Madara started.

Little did anyone know…there was a spy amongst them. The spy carefully took in Madara's plan and memorized each word and strategy. And that night, he tried to make a break for it to report to the village.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke demanded.

The spy halted at the sound and Sasuke jumped down from above.

"So…you must have figured me out then…" the spy grinned.

"Hmm…I know that voice. Show yourself." Sasuke demanded.

The spy shed his cloak, revealing Kankuro, one of the Sand Siblings. They had never fought before…but they came close during the Chunin exams a few years back.

"Long time no see Sasuke!" Kankuro grunted.

"I asked you once…don't make me ask you again." Sasuke threatened.

"Geesh, are you always this dull when talking to people? I'm on my way back to the Hidden Sand! Where else would I go?" Kankuro answered.

"…I see…too bad I can't let you do that." Sasuke grinned.

He started charging up an attack as Kankuro threw out his new puppet. Sweat started to break from Kankuro's forehead…if Sasuke was as strong as he had heard…then he didn't stand a chance in this fight.

"Well? Let's go!" cried Kankuro.

"Chidori!" Sasuke called.

_3 days later… _

Naruto had been lying in his tent for three whole days…he could still feel the pain in his chest a bit, but he wanted to get up and start doing something. Any little thing would do…just as long as he didn't have to sit around this tent.

"Naruto! You have a visitor!" Shizune announced.

Sakura came in shortly after holding a basket of fruits. She was smiling, though it was obviously fake, and looked as though she had been doing all right for the past few days.

"Hey! I just thought I'd stop by to check up on you!" Sakura greeted.

"Yeah…thanks." Naruto muttered.

He couldn't tell why, but he sensed some sort of awkward conversation coming on soon.

"Naruto, about that day-" Sakura tried.

"Don't…I'd rather not talk about it. I mean, what's done is done right!" Naruto laughed.

"But…I just wanted to say-" Sakura attempted.

"Enough! I'm alive aren't I? That's all that really matters." Naruto explained.

Sakura was starting to get a little frustrated.

"_God dammit Naruto! Listen when I'm trying to tell you something!" _Inner Sakura complained.

"Besides…if you hadn't shown up when you did…Kakashi-sensei might've been in a worse fix than me." Naruto added.

"Oh…well, yeah you're right there!" Sakura agreed. "But, there's also something else I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Hm? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's about my memory…when I saw you fight…I started to see bits and pieces of my past. What I remembered was something about Gaara…" Sakura began.

"Oh yeah! You mean you got a glimpse of your memory? For real!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah…but I was hoping you could tell me some things…" Sakura continued.

"Yeah sure! Anything you wanna know! Like how you lost it in the first place! Funny story, we were fighting some shinobi in the woods, and one of them caught you off guard…I tried to stop the crash, but I was slightly late…" Naruto blabbed.

"Wait…this is YOUR fault!" Sakura growled.

"Uh! Well no not my fault but-" Naruto defended.

Sakura hit him over the top of the head and stared at him.

"I guess I deserved that…" Naruto said in a dizzy state.

"Hey Naruto…a VIP requests to speak with you right away! It's urgent!" called Shizune.

"VIP? Send em in!" Naruto replied.

Gaara of the Sand came through the tent door. He didn't look too happy either.

"Hey…you're Gaara! You tried to kill me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't mind her, she's suffering from memory loss due to a recent fight…" Naruto explained.

"Thanks to you!" she defended. Naruto laughed a bit.

"So, uhh, what can I help you with?" Naruto offered.

"A spy of mine was recently captured by a group who's planning on destroying the Hidden Leaf." Gaara explained.

"So that must be who those ninja who keep attacking us are…" Naruto figured.

"Yes…but the spy of mine captured…was my brother Kankuro." Gaara continued.

"That's terrible! We should do something!" Sakura stated.

"But there's one more thing." Gaara added.

"And that would be…" Naruto demanded.

"…Kankuro was defeated and taken in…by Sasuke Uchiha."


	6. Form! Team Search and Rescue

**Chapter 6**

"S-sasuke? Why would he…" Sakura started.

Naruto instantly recognized Sakura's mood. He grabbed Gaara and pulled him out of the tent.

"Naruto what's going on?" Gaara blurted, "All I said was Sasuke captured Kankuro."

"Exactly. Remember when I said Sakura is suffering from memory loss? She doesn't remember that Sasuke left the village…nor does she believe anyone that tells her that." Naruto explained.

"That explains a bit…" Gaara replied, "But wait, I thought you were injured."

Naruto suddenly felt pain run through his body and fell to the floor. Gaara stared blankly, watching as Naruto struggled to get to his feet.

"Guess I forgot hehe…" Naruto laughed, "Wait here…I'll go talk to Sakura."

Gaara nodded and Naruto re-entered the tent. Sakura was sitting down, still with a look of shock written on her face.

"Sakura…you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I…I don't know. Sasuke-" Sakura tried.

"Don't worry I'll save Kankuro no sweat!" Naruto answered, "Believe it!"

"That's not what's worrying me…" Sakura said.

Naruto stared blankly…was there something Gaara said he didn't get?

"Well, what's got you so worried then?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara had said that spy was spying on a group that wanted to destroy the Leaf Village…why would Sasuke be there!" Sakura cried.

Naruto remembered that too now. What was the deal with Sasuke being there? Was it coincidence? Or was it something more…

"I'm sure Sasuke wasn't working with them! He's got his own matters to attend too." Naruto reassured her.

"Whether that be the case or not, I'm still going to find Sasuke and do whatever means necessary to retrieve my brother." Gaara interrupted.

"Gaara you're not helping!" Naruto complained.

"Oh right…sorry." Gaara answered, "Though I'd like to speak with you later Naruto. Alone."

As he said that, Gaara left the tent, leaving Naruto and a confused Sakura.

"_CHA! It must be a lie! No way would Sasuke do something like that!" _Inner Sakura blurted out.

But deep down, Sakura knew it wasn't a lie…something in her gut just told her that what Gaara said had been true…and her proof was that Naruto was trying to cover it up.

"Naruto…about Sasuke…I want to know what happened! Tell me everything!" Sakura requested.

"Uh…sure. It's a long story though." Naruto warned.

"We've got time…right?" Sakura threatned.

"O-of course! Haha…let's see…" Naruto continued.

He told Sakura of how Sasuke had been tainted with Orochimaru's curse mark, which made him lust for power. And that led to his betrayal and Naruto's promise to bring him back. By the time the story was done, night had fallen. And Naruto was late for a private meeting with Gaara.

After Sakura had left the tent, Naruto snuck out to go meet Gaara in the forest. Gaara was waiting At the edge of the forest, and looked a little impatient.

"Sorry it took so long! I just had to-" Naruto began.

"Save it. I'm putting together a small rescue team; consisting of four shinobi including myself. Are you in?" Gaara asked.

"Huh? Yeah of course!" Naruto accepted.

"Good. You're the fourth and final member…we're ready to move out." Gaara stated.

"So…who are the others?" Naruto asked.

"You really need to ask?" Temari answered from above.

"Kankuro is in danger…we can't just leave him." Baki called from the right.

"Hehey! It's been a while guys!" Naruto laughed.

"And just where do you think you're going Naruto?" called a voice that made Naruto's spine shiver.

"Kakashi sensei! I was uhh…just uhh…" Naruto tried.

"Never mind that. But you aren't ready to leave the medical tents yet…I can't let you go alone…" Kakashi told him.

"And nobody is going anywhere without me!" Sakura stated.

"S-Sakura?" Both Naruto and Kakashi exclaimed.

"I appreciate your help…but the enemy would notice a group of six shinobi…four is the max number that can be in a stealthy group." Gaara explained.

"Oh that I know…but how about this…we split up. Your team and Naruto will do your mission as planned…while my team provides back up just in case?" Kakashi offered.

"Hmm…I suppose if you insist on coming along." Gaara accepted.

"We should get moving…we might lose Kankuro's trail if we don't get there soon!" Temari suggested.

"Right. Kakashi…I'll give you a day to gather your team and get approval of this mission. As for my team…we're heading out." Gaara declared.

After that, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto all vanished. Leaving Kakashi and Sakura to gather up Team 7 and get permission to provide backup.

Meanwhile, the rescue team arrived at an abandoned hideout of the mercenary shinobi. They scattered to try and find a clue as to what happened here and where they might have gone next. Naruto was looking around the surrounding forest, and suddenly found something he hadn't expected to see.

"Hey uh…Gaara! I think I found something…" Naruto called out.

Temari and Gaara rushed to the scene, only to find Kankuro's puppet, Crow, in pieces all over the woods. Temari fell to her knees in shock and Gaara began to look frustrated. Throughout the woods, blood was found on the trees and the puppet pieces. If Kankuro was alive, he was badly injured.

"Kankuro…dammit!" Gaara cried.

Naruto hadn't seen Gaara this frustrated in a while…but he understood completely. Like Naruto with Sasuke, Gaara felt powerless to save his brother, and it hurt.

"Hm!" Gaara suddenly shot up.

"What's going on Gaara? Did you see something?" Temari and Naruto asked.

"Yeah…we're being watched!" Gaara pointed out as he pointed to a tree.

A small but agile ninja was sitting on a branch…watching the team's every move. Surely he could lead them to the new hideout, but it wasn't going to be easy to catch him.

"Looks like the Sand finally shows up with reinforcements…but it's too late!" laughed the ninja.

"Bastard! Where's Kankuro!" demanded Naruto.

"Oooh! What have we here? The Leaf's jinchuriki! The Akatsuki should be quite pleased if I were to bring you back…" the ninja said.

"The Akatsuki!" gasped Naruto and Gaara.

"But I-I defeated their leader!" Naruto pointed out.

"Hmm…not quite no. The real leader is someone by the name of Tobi. Or at least, that's what we're supposed to call him in front of our enemy…" laughed the ninja.

"Tobi! I've met him…he has that jutsu where we couldn't hit him no matter what we tried…" Naruto remembered.

"Yes he and that Sasuke person seem to share a common goal! Destruction of the Leaf Village!" the ninja blurted out.

"Sasuke! Tell me where he is!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto calm down" Gaara warned.

They could see a hint of a cloak becoming more and more visible around Naruto's body. A strange chakra was being emitted from it as well…a feeling of hate, and death.

"I'll tell you one more time…tell me where he is!" Naruto threatned.

The cloak was clearly visible.

"And if I refuse?" the ninja teased.

"Then I'm going to beat the living hell out of you!" Naruto growled.


	7. Naruto vs Kyuzu

**Chapter 7**

"I see…" laughed the ninja. He jumped down from the tree in front of Naruto. The cloak only had one tail, so Naruto still had control…but if Kakashi's team didn't show up soon…

"Naruto! Calm down!" Baki pleaded.

"It's no use. He can't be stopped so easily now." Gaara explained.

"This is your last chance…tell me where Sasuke is!" Naruto demanded. He was clenching his fists, and every part of him was shaking from the anger.

"Naruto!" cried a voice. Yamato slapped a seal onto Naruto's head just as Naruto had turned around to see who had called him.

"Ohoho! Reinforcements eh?" laughed the ninja. Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, and Sakura had all shown up. Sakura was just staring at Naruto in shock…and suddenly she remembered when Naruto took on Orochimaru in his four tailed cloak. He had attacked her unintentionally…and wounds like that don't heal very fast.

"I don't need any backup to beat you." Naruto challenged. He readied himself for battle, and the two shinobi stood opposite each other…as if about to duel.

"The name is Kyuzu! You'd do well to remember that…" the ninja announced.

"Why's that?" asked Naruto.

"Because I'm gonna be the one to bring you in!" Kyuzu laughed. He shot himself at Naruto and instantly knocked him to the floor.

"What was that!" exclaimed Baki.

"This guy's speed, it's incredible! I didn't even see his attack hit!" Kakashi replied.

"Urgh…you got one lucky shot!" Naruto coughed, "But nobody gets lucky twice!"

"We'll just have to see about that!" Kyuzu laughed. He ran circles around Naruto, who was focusing on where would be the best striking point.

"…there!" Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A shadow clone launched itself at a spot Kyuzu was circling Naruto, and knocked him flat on the ground.

"Nice hit Naruto!" Sakura cheered. Naruto grinned, this wasn't the time or place to show off…but he couldn't help himself.

"Ugh…that was all luck…and as you said, nobody gets lucky twice!" Kyuzu grinned. He then ran in the same circle around Naruto. But he was changing his speed drastically…Naruto couldn't get an accurate spot of where he would be.

_Dammit, I can't let this guy get the best of me! _Naruto thought. Suddenly he had an idea. Naruto sent out three shadow clones, but not one of them hit. Then Kyuzu took the chance to knock Naruto to the floor.

"Ha! So much for you!" Kyuzu laughed, "How did Pain lose to a brat like you?"

"Hehehe…you can say what you want about me…" Naruto commented, "But if you're underestimating me that much…then this fight is already over."

"What're you-" Kyuzu started. The ground started to rumble, and another Naruto appeared from underneath Kyuzu. There was no time to dodge, and the clone left hooked Kyuzu up into the tree. He fell back to the floor, but he couldn't move.

"And to think, I'm just getting warmed up!" Naruto laughed.

_Damn that's right! I totally forgot about his shadow clones! He used himself as bait so they could hide underground… _Kyuzu realized.

"So are you ready to tell me where Sasuke is!" Naruto threatned.

"Y-you'll just have to kill me!" Kyuzu answered, "I'll never talk!"

"I think you will." Gaara insisted. He surrounded Kyuzu with his sand making a coffin like structure. "Now tell me, where did you take my brother!"

"GAH!" screamed Kyuzu as the sand started to squeeze his body. It would only be a matter of minutes before he was completely crushed.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" asked Sakura.

"Even if it is, there's nothing we can do about it. He's Gaara's prisoner." Kakashi explained.

"All right! All right! I'll talk!" shouted Kyuzu. Gaara loosened the squeeze on Kyuzu…just enough so that it wouldn't crush him, but he couldn't escape either.

"Start talking now!" Gaara demanded.

"There's a prison…it's just east of here. The spy is being held captive there. Please that's all I know! Let me go!" Kyuzu begged.

"Pathetic." Gaara muttered. He released his grip and Kyuzu started to stand up. As soon as he did, he rushed at Gaara with a kunai in his hand, but was suddenly swept up in a ball of sand.

"Gaara! Allow me!" Naruto said. Gaara nodded and let Kyuzu go. Naruto stood in front of him again…and they knew round 2 was about to begin.

"I think it's time I used my ultimate technique!" Kyuzu exclaimed. He started blazing through hand signs, and inhaled deeply.

"This looks bad, Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

"I know. Leave it to me." Naruto replied.

"Fire Style: Exploding Fire Dragon Jutsu!" cried Kyuzu. He exhaled all the air that he had inhaled and a huge dragon of fire emerged, aimed directly at Naruto. Naruto jumped to avoid the first attack, but was too late to dodge the 2nd.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi held her back.

"This is Naruto's fight…trust him. He knows what he's doing."

"Don't be surprised kid, nobody's survived this jutsu! Why should you be any different?" Kyuzu taunted.

"This is nothing!" Naruto laughed, "Do you really think this is my limit?" Kyuzu realized this, and sent the dragon to attack Naruto again. This time, Naruto dodged both strikes.

"Stay still, and die!" Kyuzu growled. He was rapidly forcing the dragon to attack, and Naruto was dodging every one of them.

"It's time to end this!" Naruto grinned, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another Naruto appeared and began to form a Rasengan in Naruto's hand.

"So this is the legendary Rasengan of the nine tails jinchuriki!" Kyuzu laughed, "Not impressed. Go my dragon! Kill him!"

"You'll regret that…RASENGAN!" Naruto cried. The attacks clashed, and although it looked like an even match at first, Naruto's Rasengan began to push the dragon back, until finally, the dragon disappeared altogether, and Naruto's attack smashed right into the chest of Kyuzu. He was knocked backwards into a tree, and sat in shock of what had just happened.

"I….I lost?" Kyuzu questioned.

"Now, you're going to tell us everything!" Naruto demanded. Kyuzu laughed, and then fell to the floor dead. "Whoops, may have put a bit too much in that last attack." laughed Naruto.

"No, that was my doing." said a voice from the trees.

Everyone turned back in surprise. Madara Uchiha was standing above them, just watching their every move.

"Y-you…you're that Tobi guy!" Kakashi clarified.

"You could say that…Naruto...you're coming with me!" Madara demanded.


End file.
